


Promised Land- Chapter 5

by Adherentnerdhi



Series: Promised Land [5]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Cophine Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, kid sleepover and parents...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adherentnerdhi/pseuds/Adherentnerdhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, They all felt yes, sometimes sleepover for parents and kids were so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised Land- Chapter 5

"Cosima!!!"

After sending their daughter Charlotte to Alison's for a sleepover, the next morning, the blonde Mme Cormier-Niehaus shouted out to her spouse across the white bedroom with a tiny tank in her hand. 

Cosima looked at her wife innocently, from the bathroom, "Yes?" Then walked like a child who was caught a hand in the candy jar to the blonde. "Delphine, my dear!" 

"You are such a brat! How could I wear your tank?" Delphine stared at her woman in her T-shirt whose hem reached the shorter brunette's half-thigh, grumbled in an amusement. 

"You slept like a puppy. I felt chilly and wouldn't bare to wake you up, my love. So I grabbed a Tee from the floor to put on randomly, and your smell was on it, I couldn't bare losing it." The petite American didn't wear her glasses, then jumped on bed to her wife, the hands were up and down, finally fell on her wife's angelic face. She touched her cheeks and kissed for apologizing.

"But it looked like a new dress on you." Delphine giggled.

Cosima crossed her legs between Delphine's laps.

"So you wanted me returning your T-shirt to you?" Cosima asked seductively.

"You could just take it off and stay that way." The Frenchwoman teased and sat up to move her hands to the clothes on her wife without hesitation. "And let me keep you warm." She looked deeply in her woman's eyes and spoke very slowly.

"Oh! Really?" The tiny American smiled in her eyes to her wife.  
"Oui!" The blonde put her hands under the T-shirt, fell those ivory fingers on the waist of her wife. Her hands moved up near to Cosima's breasts and went up and down, then her lips finally sent those breathes closer to the petite woman's earlobe. "I think you'd like it too."

"Yeah..." Cosima raised her hands and closed her eyes, a little moan escaped from her mouth.  
Delphine dropped the T-shirt on the dreadlocked woman to the ground with rug, then touched her woman's back skin and dragged her closer with a dearing kiss.

"Hm..." Cosima tested her tongue between Delphine's teeth, the ivory woman bit lightly of her wife's lower lip. Their tongues tangled with a hot desire out of love. That was what she wanted in this life maybe next lives too, to hold dear the hand of Cosima when she slept, woke up in the same room, let her arm stay on her chest or abs on bed, her neck was willing to be wrapped by this tiny woman on her neck and waist, her laps could carry her sexy butt and her head. She wanted these for the rest of her life. She wanted so. 

Cosima enjoyed and cherished the moment she could only share with Delphine, since she met her, she wanted no one else, the clone craps occupied her thoughts, but also Delphine. Her woman, her femme fatale, now is her wife. This brilliant scientist now is her home. She recalled those moments after Delphine contacted her again in Toronto. Those files and journals of Delphine kept just for her sisters' security. She wanted to be loved by Delphine and she wanted this French doctor could accept her love too. Only Delphine could comfort her nerves, only Delphine could know all her secrets. Someone else might have seen her shape and spot of intimacy, like someone else might have seen and touched her wife, but once they met, they knew they belonged to each other.

She practically moved into Delphine's neat apartment after they saw each other in Toronto. Those long nights and stealing kisses, making out, inside each other's bodies.   
Delphine saw her, and she knew her tiny woman needed her like she couldn't bare a thought of being without her. 

"Oh..." Delphine whispered when Cosima's index finger made a circle on her collar bone, and felt her pulse on the neck. They both wanted to stay in bed, after a night like just sleeping three hours. She just wanted to collect the fragments d'un discours entre elle et sa femme. "Ma femme. ma chère femme..."

They made love in the bath of morning sunshine, Cosima finally got off bed for breakfast because her wife was feeling hungry again. In the kitchen, the packages of take-out Thai food were still left in the sink. Today, Delphine went off the bed, and followed Cosima to the kitchen. The blonde kept disturbing her wife to exchange the music from her mouth, the giggles out of their little happiness while her short wife heated the croissant for her. She smelled her wife's neck and her arms wrapped the tiny brunette's waist. 

Last night after dropping Sarah at Cal's on the way back from Scarborough, Cosima suggested to take out Thai for dinner, then they could spend more time only for two of them, after a dinner with spicy green papaya salad and the vegan crepes, stir fried curry with coconut milk and stir-fired salad, the Cormier-Niehaus wives cleaned up the dinner table. Cosima felt the garlic, onions and red wine already turned her on, she wanted Delphine. She grabbed her hand with a seductive look put herself against the working table. The blonde could not be more familiar cheeky grin of her tiny wife, she put her own hands on the bar, initiated slow kisses. First, just lips against upper lip and down lip, slowly, the kisses became pressed on each other's harder, like then teasing the tongue went in, seeking her counterparts. Little moan escaped from the dreadlocked woman, she kissed her wife harder, wet, wanting, and loving.

She grabbed her taller wife's neck, the other hand explored her wife's back up and down. Suddenly Delphine separated her lips from her wife, Cosima opened her eyes and felt two hands falling on her hips, and her feet were no longer on the ground. Her wife roughly grabbed her butt with a smirk, then put her on the table.

Delphine spread her wife's legs and made herself as closer as possible, Cosima was also surrounding her wife's thighs with her own legs. Now Cosima's head reached Delphine's height. 

The blonde winked, and brought her own mouth close to the brunette and breathed on her wife's left ear lobe,   
"Tu as envie de moi comme ton dessert pour ce soir? Mon amoureuse?" The French woman whispered with her arms wrapped on her dear wife's waist.

"Yeah. Please..." Cosima replied with her charming alto voice in love. Then her palms fell on Delphine's jawline to feel her wife's frame of face, to the borderline of ears, then reached the forehead, and she played the brown baby hair of the Frenchwoman's. "You're so amazing, my love!"

Delphine's index finger caressed her wife's nose bridge, then to the tip, then index and middle fingers pressed slightly on Cosima's lips: "Look who's talking?"

The petite American grabbed the right wrist of her wife, started to kiss the fingertips of the ivory hand, then the fingers and the palm, let the palm caress her own cheek, and dimple, and she caressed her wife's handback. She wanted to feel this tall ivory warm woman every day, she wanted to smell her, to let her smoothness be with her every day.  
Delphine trembled when Cosima grabbed her hand on her cheek, though everyday she did so, she still reacted biologically to this. She wanted her wife so much.  
Their house just full of the breathes and the sound of kissing other's lips, skins and everywhere.

Cosima and Delphine thought of last night in the kitchen, on the couch, in the bubble bath, in the bed. They all felt yes, sometimes sleepover for parents and kids were so good.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit occupied with fandom, so update late. Perhaps know the feelings but not very sure.  
> Still thanks to Tess.


End file.
